Unspoken
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: Matt has long-time kept his feelings from Mimi Please R&R!
1. Unspoken

A/N This is a fic inspired by a girl who I care deeply about! Luckly though, the ending didn't end the same! We're going to prom together as of today!  
  


**Unspoken**

"Thank you and goodnight!" Yamato Ishida yelled through the mike at a mob of howling female groupies. He and his band had just finished the third encore presentation of the night, and the young rock star was sick of singing for the evening. The fans however, would have kept him on stage for the rest of the year! It was time to go and spend the rest of the night in the hotel room, with an ice-cold beer, in front of the television, watching some late-night soft porn on cable. The best part of it all was the fact that he'd be up there all alone, without a soul to bother him for the rest of the midnight hours.  
  
It's not that Matt didn't like having all the fame and fortune. That was part of the reason that he had gotten into the music business to begin with. There were a lot of really hot woman fans out there and although it sounded really conceited, they all though that he was drop dead gorgeous, and he knew it. He could have any girl that he wanted, but there was only one woman that could possibly mend the hole in his empty heart. He downed the last of his beer and tossed it into a nearby garbage can. Turning off the television, he pulled himself out of the chair and grabbed hold of an old picture incased in a faded, wooden frame, sitting on the nightstand amidst the mess of crushed, empty beer cans and other miscellaneous junk that didn't have a home.  
  
Yamato stared at his pink-haired goddess, looking back at him through the glass. Her chestnut eyes sparkled even in the lifeless photograph and her completely posed, but warm smile melted his heart as it always had. The problem was that his love for Mimi Tachikawa remained unspoken. He hadn't seen her for years. She had probably found someone by now and it would be too late to profess his love. How would he say it anyway? He decided that the best way to let his feelings out was to write them down. That way, if Mimi turned him down, he could at least get a good song out of it. He grabbed his green, spiral notebook out of his knapsack, found a blank page in the otherwise disaster area of songs that spewed from his mind and stained the snow-white pages, and began to write.   
  
_For Mimi;  
  
For years I walked beside you  
But there is much that you don't know  
A secret part inside me now  
That haunts me wherever I go  
We were young then  
And the world we traveled was new  
The rebellious teen that was me  
Couldn't  
Wouldn't tell you how he felt  
So he just sat there silent  
And followed where you went  
All the while, with a need to touch you  
But unspoken love remained suppressed  
The times together were all treasures  
Times apart  
Daggers to my heart  
Yet I could still not tell you  
For fear of things said  
That could not be heard  
We grew and became distant  
Moved on in different lives  
And though I tried to forget you  
You remained essential to my being  
Now years of words unspoken  
Have caused me immense pain  
And desperately I beacon  
For your kiss to carry it away  
Out of sight  
Is not out of mind  
My desires cannot be fulfilled  
Until I have you in my arms  
Where I can whisper I love you  
Please don't leave me hanging  
Cause I can't take much more  
Please mend a broken rock star's heart  
And say you love me too  
It's true   
That my money can buy me everything  
But my everything  
Is only you_  
  


A single tear dropped on the page before he abruptly closed it shut. He tossed the notebook on top of the junk that covered the nightstand. Walking out onto the suite's balcony and gazed at the stars in the clear, early morning sky. All the time wondering if there was any chance in hell that his sweetheart would be thinking of him at that very moment. "Yeah right," he muttered, looking a minute longer before returning to the slum of his hotel room. Undressing to all but his underwear, he turned of the bedside lamp and was encompassed in darkness. Not bothering to straighten the covers on his unmade bed, he laid awake, thought's drifting to happier times. Whether or not he slept didn't matter, for thoughts of her even invaded his dreams.   
  


Daylight came and a sleep deprived Yamato rose from the bed. Gathering his few belongings into his knapsack, he came across the notebook, where his soul was purged just moments before. Flipping to the place in the book, he took hold of the page and ripped it from it's home among all of the other trials and tribulations of the young boy's life. He crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it into the trashcan.   
  


Grabbing the wood-framed picture last, he stared at her before slipping the pack onto his back and exiting the room. He stepped on his tour bus and started toward a new destination. It was the story of his life. Driving farther and farther from the garbage pail containing a crumpled piece of paper. Farther and farther form the contents of his soul. Farther and farther from written words that would at least for now, remain unspoken.   
  


A/N: I hope you all liked that one! I consider it the best I've ever written! Please R&R!  
~MPF 


	2. Imperfection

**A/N:** For all of you who wanted a sequal to Unspoken, here it is!  
  


**Imperfection**

"Oh Yamato," Mimi sighed shifting her weight and trying to find a comfortable position on the deserted bus, which she soon realized was impossible to do. She had already been traveling for three hours in an attempt to make it to Chicago for Matt's next performance. She didn't know exactly why she had made the decision to leave the Academy of Fashion and Design to pursue the handsome man of her dreams. All she knew was that the night before, in the early morning, she felt him in her presence. She had been out walking at about midnight the night before after deciding to take a break from her all night cram session. As she waked around amongst the trees in Central Park, she could almost swear that Yamato was looking at the same luminous, star sky at the exact same time that she was.  
  


It had been a long while since she had left the young and rebellious Yamato Ishida and their adventures in the Digital World, yet she still regretted to this day not expressing her undying love for him. All she had left of the now famous rock star, was a old picture incased in a faded, wooden frame that was the focal point of her room and a collection of old memories that broke her heart whenever called upon. She looked at the picture often, wishing that she could gaze into his sparkling ocean-blue eyes and feel their intensity for real and feel the warmth of his gentle kiss on her lips. If she had remembered correctly, Yamato had a similar frame with a picture of herself in place of him. "I wonder if he still has it?" She thought to herself.  
  


She adjusted her position on the old bus seat once again wishing that she hadn't insisted to herself that she would be just fine wearing those skin-tight blue jeans. It had always boiled down to appearances with her and probably always would. She remembered how Yama always used to tease her about always having to be perfect. "Oh my gosh Meems, better get out the brush, there's a single strand of hair out of place!" He would laugh and of course, she would pull the brush out of her purse to position her hair correctly once again. What he didn't know was just how un-perfect her life really was and that it would remain so until she had confessed her feelings for him, that would never leave the confines of her private diary, which she kept under strict lock and key. This time however, the pages of her private world would reveal all.  
  


She reached up into the overhead compartment where she had stored her duffel bag at the start of her journey to the Windy City. Bringing it down onto her lap she unzipped the front compartment of her bag and recovered the book, which had been safely stored away. Retrieving the key from the bottom of her black, leather purse, she unfascined the lock and turned to the next empty page. Grabbing a pen from the same place as the key she began to write, bearing her soul on pink pages and black ink, to the man she cared so much about, but had probably lost to a mass of screaming female fans by now.  
  
_For Yamato;  
  
Looking back to childhood  
We got along so well  
There was so much we could do together  
But so much more I could not tell  
Most kids at our age then  
Didn't even know love  
But I was different  
I knew love  
And most importantly  
I felt love  
From the first time I saw you  
I knew that we were meant to be  
And although I possessed a strong sense of sincerity  
I kept lying to you  
Lying to myself  
About how strong my feelings were  
I longed to hold you close and kiss you  
To feel your body next to mine  
But you were so strong and full of attitude  
That I feared you  
But craved you in one breath  
I was afraid of rejection that I would not be able to bear  
So, rather then owning up to you  
I bottled my love inside instead  
Your impression of me was that I was perfect  
That I could do no wrong  
But the truth is that I'm full of small flaws  
And had little imperfections all along  
This is what I need from you  
To patch my soul and make it whole  
Perfection is a quality from which I am far  
But it is not an impossible goal  
To hear you tell me you love me  
Would be the most perfect thing of all  
  
_

Signing her name and dating the entry as she always did, she sat and considered her words for a moment, before finally closing the diary and returning it to a locked state. She dropped the book back into her bag and threw it back into the overhead compartment. She turned her gaze to the outside scenery that was racing past her as fast as it had appeared. Soon it became a blur as her eyes welled up with tears and she buried her head into her hands and began to cry.  
  


"What if Matt doesn't feel the same way? I couldn't handle the rejection then and it sure as hell isn't going to be any easier now!" She sobbed. Fishing a mirror out of her purse, she noticed that the tears were washing away the make-up that she had applied earlier that day. The bus was slowing to a stop and it was finally time to get off the bus and face the Windy City. "Facing Chicago is one thing, but facing Matt isn't going to happen when I'm looking like this!" She thought, stepping off of the bus and into fresh air. The words that she had written in her diary just moments before had quickly been forgotten. She couldn't allow anyone to see her imperfections, especially not Yamato.  
  


**A/N2:** I've had so much fun writing Unspoken and Imperfection, that I've decided to make it a series. Find out what happens when Mimi and Matt finally meet in the next part!  


~MPF ^_^


	3. Unity

**Unity**

  
  


**A/N:** This is the conclusion to Unspoken & Imperfection. I'm sorry that it took me so long to complete this, but I've been very busy with school. I'm using this christmas break to finish off all three of my ongoing fics! Enjoy and please review!  
  


Matt made his way into a Chicago nightclub named "Unity." It wasn't often that he played small places such as this, but every so often he longed for an intimate kind of setting, where he could actually see every single face in the audience and interact closely with them. This was one of those days. After his many hours of self-reflection and longing the night before, he wanted to feel like a human being again. He needed people to treat him like a living, breathing person, rather than the teenage pop icon and idol that he had grown to be. Nothing was ever personal anymore. He acted on what was good for his image and for the fans, totally forgetting about the being itself. Just simply being Yamato Ishida. Tonight would be different though. He could feel it.  
  


After a few hours of setting the stage for the performance, taking care of the business aspects of his job, (money that is) and getting his band and crew organized, Matt decided that he would take a few hours for himself. After much debate and negotiation with his two beefy body guards, Matt hit the streets of the Windy City, concealed by a pair of dark sun glasses, a hat and a trench coat for his own safety. He made his way through the downtown core until he found an old 1920's style malt shop and decided to take a look inside.  
  


*****

After running quickly into the bus terminal washroom to dry her tears and fix her make-up, Mimi appeared on the streets of the downtown core once again. She knew that Matt was playing at a small club called Unity that night and decided that it would be the best place to start looking for her old friend. "Taxi!" she called out to the bright yellow vehicle, which in turn crawled to a stop and allowed the girl to enter. "Where to miss?" the driver asked when Mimi had buckled herself in. "The Unity nightclub please." Mimi replied in a soft angelic tone. "Ah, a Matt fan are we?" the driver asked, knowing of the rock star's appearance later that day. "Yes." Mimi said simply. "But so much more." she added under her breath.  
  


The driver pulled off of the curb and into the busy Chicago streets, heading in the direction of the Unity, while Mimi pulled her diary from her purse and reexamined the words that she had written half an hour before. "Why do you keep subjecting yourself to this Mimi?" she asked herself as fresh tears began rolling down her cheeks. She reiterated the final lines of her confession once more, wishing that they would somehow come true:  
  


_Perfection is a quality from which I am far  
But it is not an impossible goal  
To hear you tell me you love me  
Would be the most perfect thing of all_  
  


"Here we are miss. The Unity nightclub." the cab driver's words invaded Mimi's private thoughts and snapped her back into the present. "That'll be $10.56." Mimi nodded and took the money from her wallet, handing it to the driver. "Thank you very much." she said before shutting the door and watching as it sped away. "This is it Meems. This is where you either make your dreams come true, or watch as they come crashing down at your feet." she told herself as she made her way to the front door and was stopped by security.  
  


"May we help you?" one of the men asked in a very low and frightening tone. "Um... yeah! I'm here to see Yamato Ishida." Mimi responded. The guards simply laughed upon hearing the young girl's request. "So are about three hundred other girls lady. You're going to have to wait until tonight at the show like everybody else." the second guard told her. Mimi's spirit tore in two. "But you don't understand! This is a matter of life and death!" Okay, so that was a little over exaggeration, but for Mimi, it would make or break the rest of her life. "I'm sorry!" the men said in a tone that was anything but sympathetic.  
  


Mimi turned from the men at the club and started to walk down the street, feeling very depressed and alone. How was she ever going to reunite with Matt and express her love for him if she couldn't get in to see him? Even getting into the club that night would be completely out of the question. In all of the excitement of going to see him, she had forgotten one of the most important elements of concert going. That element being that a ticket was required in order to be admitted to the event and a ticket was something that she had failed to obtain. "This is hopeless!" she whined as she headed past an old 1920's style malt shop. "Maybe a strawberry milkshake will help to cheer me up!" she thought as she entered the building.  
  


*****

_Please don't leave me hanging  
Cause I can't take much more  
Please mend a broken rock star's heart  
And say you love me too_  
  


Matt smiled as a young waitress brought him his chocolate shake and sat it down in front of him. He paid his $2.50 and set to work on polishing off his favourite desert. "Mimi always liked strawberry." he said to himself as he took a mouthful of his drink. "We always fought over which flavor was better. I still say I'm right though!" he laughed, remembering the countless hours they would spend in the restaurants along with the other Digidestined fighting over such a stupid thing.  
  


He looked up from his booth to the door when he heard someone new entering the building. He watched as she strolled up to the counter and ordered, ironically, a strawberry shake. As she turned to take a seat, he caught a glimpse of her face and gasped. "Mimi Tachikawa?" he asked as she walked past his booth. "It can't be!" he told himself, but when she suddenly stopped and turned on her heels upon hearing her name, he knew for sure that it was her.  
  


"Do I know you?" she asked as she approached him slowly and gasped as he lifted his dark sunglasses. "Matt?" she cried happily. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I could ask you the same question!" he laughed. "Well, actually, I came to see you but they wouldn't let me inside the club." Mimi explained half of her reason for coming to Chicago, leaving the most important part out. "That's my security for you. Solid as a rock!" Matt replied. "Take a seat." he motioned toward the empty side of the booth. Mimi did.  
  


"So, you came all this way just to see me?" Matt asked surprised. "Well yes, but that's not all." Mimi said quietly. "What is it Meems?" It sounded good to call her that again. It had been so long since he had seen her and he was ecstatic! "Last night I was walking outside and I got this weird sort of feeling that you were with me. I know it sounds stupid but..." she was cut of by Matt who had turned rather pale. "No, it's not stupid. I was thinking about you! I have been for a while now." Mimi said nothing, but handed Matt the open diary and looked away quickly.  
  


Matt read over the words on the pink pages and a smile crossed his face. "Are you ready to achieve perfection?" he asked finally. "What?" Mimi was so nervous that she didn't even realize what he was saying. "I feel the same way Mimi. I uh.... Well ... I love you. I have for the longest time and I just didn't know how to tell you!" It felt good to purge the contents of his heart and finally mend it's broken pieces as Mimi leaned forward and kissed him passionately. "Wow! I've waited so long for that!" Mimi blushed as she parted from his embrace.  
  


They sat and talked for hours until Matt finally gazed at his watch and remembered that intimate performance that he had been looking forward to doing. It didn't seem all that important now, but he couldn't let his fans down. Bring Mimi back to the club with him, he put on an awesome show and ended it was a huge surprise. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I'd like to introduce you to a very special friend of mine. Would Miss. Mimi Tachikawa please come up here and help me finish off the show?" he smiled and winked as he said it.  
  


Though very reluctant to do so, Mimi made it up onto the stage and took a microphone from Matt's hand. "My friend Mimi here has an amazing voice and I'd like to finish off the evening with a very special duet entitled "When I See You." The music began to play and Mimi and Matt sang:  
  


_When I see you  
All time stops for me  
It's unexplainable  
But that's just what love is  
When I see you  
I don't know what to do  
I feel my heart beating strong  
Just wanna be with you_

  
  


The music rang loudly through the Unity and the audience was mesmerized by the sweet sounds of a reunited Mimi and Yamato. This was a night that they would never forget as they sang in unison and in unity.  
  


~MPF 


End file.
